Halo: The Irkens
by MisterTabi
Summary: A Resisty raiding fleet ambushes an Irken Patrol Flotilla under Admiral Fiz as he escorts the both a Covenant and UNSC fleet. I don't own invader Zim, he belongs to JV, Halo belongs to Bungie. I own the OOCs. Abandoned, for the time being.
1. Colony is FUBAR

**Halo: The Irkens**

I do not own Halo or Invader Zim, though if I did, the world would be a very different place.

**0103 Hours, November 4, 2552 (Military Calendar)/**

**UNSC _Marathon_-Class Cruiser _Orison,_ in high orbit over the _Osner _Colony**

**Earth time: 22:40 **

**  
**

Captain Parsner glared at the main fleet monitor of the bridge, blue dots signified friendly ships, while the red showed the enemy. The red dots outnumbered their blue counterparts by tenfold. Parsner gritted his teeth, everything was going to hell, far from it, and it _was_ hell. The Covenant fleet had jumped in without any warning, with well over sixty ships, firing at their latest target, the Osner Colony. The colony was located at the bare arm of the milky way, thus designated as one of the few remaining border worlds, armed with only 4 frigates, 6 destroyers, 3 cruisers, and two Mac Stations. It just wasn't worth saving, with the world's sparse colonists and barren lands.

A blue dot winked out of existence, Parsner and the rest of the crew's faces were momentarily lit as a plasma torpedo struck the _Racer_ and turned it into a burning bulk of slag. "Helm! Bring us forward! I'm instating Cole Protocol! Have the rest of the fleet jump as well! The Osner Colony is doomed. We may as well haul ass outta here. Gaz! How much more time before we can jump?"

A glowing AI dressed in gothic clothes of several centuries ago, with short purple hair, and a small skull necklace around her neck turned to Parker, studying him. "…About a minute, the Fujikawa engines haven't even been warmed up yet," replied the AI impassively.

Parsner nodded, "You heard her people! Give us two minutes worth of time, status report on the fleet!" An ensign nodded grimly, "We've got sixteen- wait, fifteen frigates, and ten destroyers left. All MAC stations have been destroyed and the Covenant are about to glass the planet, they total at 40 strong!"

"Sir! Two cruisers bearing 203, mark 187! Four frigates bearing 102 mark-!" A barrage of plasma fire struck the _Orison_'s bow, eating away the four layers of Titanium A armor. "Fire Archer pods Block A to K at the frigates, L-N at the cruisers, fire a Havoc missile at the biggest group of Covenant you can find!" The ship thundered as a hundred high explosive missiles took off and dove towards their targets. The barrage struck the cruisers first, detonating their deadly load and dropping their shields. The next barrage stalled their advance. However, the frigates weren't so lucky; the rest of the human fleet trailed behind them and fired their MAC cannons at the ships.

Fifteen depleted-uranium rods flying nearly at the speed of light struck the frigates; their shields flickered at the first several hits, but fell and the barrage slammed into their hulls, turning their silver armor into glowing red liquid metal. "Captain, the drives are at full power, preparing to jump," said a bored Gaz. Parsner nodded, his brow sweating bullets, "Good! How's that Havoc coming?" "Prepped and ready, sir!" "Targets found, bearing 113 marks 067!"

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for! Fire it!"

The technician complied; the Havoc Tactical Nuclear Missile thundered and took off with a volley of twelve Archer Pods escorting it.

Seven human vessels jumped, leaving behind a single package that the Covenant were sure to find.

* * *

**Covenant Cruiser _Divine Hammer,_ in orbit above the _Onser_ Colony.**

Shipmaster Demula'lee clicked his mandibles disapprovingly; the battle had gone on far too long. It took the ships over twenty units to engage the human defense stations, and even longer to even begin firing at the cruisers. Then again Brutes weren't exactly smart. How the blasted beast had managed to get the title of shipmaster was beyond him. Not many brutes had the ability of thinking ahead, but this one hadn't even done that. He had simply charged forward, sacrificing twenty ships to the human's infernal cannon fire. A cry from the crew jerked Demula'lee from his thoughts and turned just in time to see the remains of the human defense fleet jump into slipspace. "How many of us remain?"

"Twenty, Shipmaster! The Brute commander is hailing us!" shouted communications officer Salulam'anee. The Shipmaster nodded grimly, "Patch him in."

On the main screen, a window popped in, it showed a very incensed, and extremely ugly, face of what would be a much mutated ape creature in brown fur, "What do think you you're doing? Because of your incompetence, you have lost us much of the fleet and even let the humans escape!" "_My_ fault? In what way could this be _my_ fault? I have no time to argue with you, the human fleet must be taken out at once," replied the Elite calmly. The Brute looked more incensed, if that was even possible, "Yes, they must be taken, by _my_ hand. _You_ will remain as a backup force."

Demula'lee nodded, "Very well." The comm. Officer cut the link. "Does this monkey belive he will defeat the humans with his tactics? No doubt he will jeopardize everything and run for me for help. Remain behind his Cruisers by seventeen units, prepare to jump!" A flash of light on the main screens caused the elite to turn, the blinding light had died down and several pieces of the Brute fleet had remained. _A dozen cruisers gone, just like that? That is truly pathetic._ The entire crew, apparently, had been thinking along the same lines as their shipmaster. "Shipmaster Demula'lee, The 'commander' is hailing us...and the Prophet of Joy has sent us an order," Said the comm officer, barely able to contain the laughter within him. He too felt the overwhleming urge to laugh, but spoke in his usual clipped tones, "Patch him in."

A ruffled furry and ugly ape snarled at the elite shipmaster, "Those humans left one of their explosive machinations...!" The elite raised his hand to stem the flow of excuses, "I have here, a direct order from the Prophet of Joy, she requests that you give command to me." The look on the Brute's face was almost priceless, "But-but-_I am commander of this fleet_!" "Not anymore," replied Demula'lee shaking his head, hiding a smile as he did so, "_You_ will remain as the reserve fleet _I_,on the other hand, will issue the orders." He made a short cutting gesture to the comms officer, who cut the transmission. The entire crew took a few units to laugh heartily to themselves, including many of grunts gathered around.

"All ships, follow the enemy scum at mark 809, prep the slipspace drives. All heavy cruisers in front, jump at when ready," commanded the elite, the crew busied themselves with his newly issued orders. The fleet of ten cruisers, two carriers, and four frigates jumped, with Demula'lee giving the signal, "For the glory of the covenant, and to Great Journey!"

* * *

**A first crossover fic by my two favorite scifi...thingies**

For reference: Irkens are short green insect like creatures with large red/pink, vilet/purple, or blue eyes, three fingers, two toes, and have a hierarchy based opn hieght.


	2. Invasion of Meekroob

**Halo: The Irkens**

**Deviastis System, Docking ring in high orbit over Planet Deviastis**

**Irken Flagship, _Massive_**

Within the docking ring were thousands of diminutive creatures, green in skin color and sporting insectile eyes and antennae. Many were completing tasks for the _Massive_, or repairing their newly controlled moon base, fighters and other ships. Much of the work consisted of bringing in supplies and subduing the planet's inhabitants. Of the original seventy-nine trillion that resides in the fortress worlds of Deviastis, only two billion were left, much of them now slaves. On various other areas of the system however, excavations of various asteroid belts and moons brought forth ancient technology that was being studied and confiscated. Forerunner technology was very valuable after all. Inside the Irken flagship, the _Massive_ was literally a supercity unto itself. With over ten million irkens of all ranks working, living and serving their Tallest, it was quite impossible to infiltrate.

Tallest Red and Purple, actual names known only by the Control Brains and dubbed by their eye color, were twins. Defective, as all irkens were programmed with personalities, technically, but as they were able to withstand the crushing gravity of Irk, their home planet, they were able to attain the title and political power of a Tallest. At the moment, they were wandering about the ship, stuffing their faces with a rare commodity that was very often fought for by every speicies in this galaxy; sugar.

Technicans with red large glossy eyes, pale green complection, two antennae as tall as their heads, and a PAK on their chests, scurried out of two irkens that towered over them. A trail of sugar crumbs left behind were fought for by techies behind the two co-rulers, eager to have a taste of heaven for the first time in their lifetime. "With the Deviastis system under irken control we have the most strategic place we can ask for, now we can strike the meekroobians or even the rat people without resist...uh, Pur?" Red turned around to find his co-ruler choking on a mass of solid sugar, the green skin around Purple's face was slowly going according to his eye color. "Doing stupid things again, Pur?" The red-eyed co-ruler slammed a two-fingered fist on the back of his co-ruler's head, sending a spit-covered, slightly smaller, chunk of pure sugar at a bulkhead. Ignoring the dent on the bulkhead, Purple coughed and wiped his mouth, "Enough, I just wanna go and blow something up." Red sighed, leading them both to a anti- grav platform that would transport them to the main bridge of the _Massive_. Random techies cautiously prodded the saliva sugar block before fighting over it, apparently deeming it safe.

"Annoucing Almighty Tallest Red and Purple! Wiggle your antennaes!" The booming voice of an Irken Royal Elite Guard roared over the said antennae of a hundred of the best Irkens thats served on board of the _Massive_'s main bridge. The tall irkens waved for the wiggling to cease before announcing his next orders to be carried out. "As you all know, we have successfully conquered the Deviastis system, with minimal losses. As per standard procedure, we will leave beahind a small fleet of our forces to protect the Deviastis system. Our next set of planets to conquer is in fact a meekroobian held superstation," said Red, a smile of satisfaction at the murmurs of astonishment. Purple took the cue to launch a hologram of a un-describable object, "This is were the main bulk of their forces reside. We will no doubt find this battle for challenging than the others we have had over the past few units. this battle has been classed by the Control Brains as a class 8, and will likely result in considerable losses on both sides. More so for the Meekroobs."

"However, we have a plan to ease the strain of the battle. there shall be in fact _two_ seperate battles. A sizable amount of our armada will take the fight to their home planet. Meekroob. At the same time, we will utilize hit and run tactics with Spittle-Runners and Shuuvers while the meekroobian fleet attempts to reinforce their home defenses, thus cutting down the battle class to 4," said Red, as the hologram's surface scrolled with alien symbols and technical read-outs. Purple waved a thin two-fingered hand causing the hologrmas to disappear, "With that we will claim victory at the meekroobian superstation and then progress to the planet Meekroob!"

Irkens everywhere raised their fists into the air and shouted, "To victory!"

* * *

**0104 Hours, November 5, 2552 (Military Calendar)/**

**UNSC _Marathon_-Class Cruiser _Orison,_ in full cruising power.**

**Earth time: 2:30 **

**Location: Unknown star system, dubbed 'Omicron Zeta' by Gaz (Class B APMAI). Nearest known galaxy within range, Andromeda. **

Dozens of extensive repairs were being made to the fleet, the _Orison_, surprisingly, had in fact sustain little to no damage; the damage that _was_ there did not help at all. Parsner couldn't say the same to the rest of the fleet however. Only three other ships were in fighting condition, two _Mako_-Class Corvettes; the _Shiner _and _Brightest_, and the _Reprimand_, a battered destroyer. Despite the fact that they were all hovering just over the red line, all of them were combat ready. The remaining three ships consist of a _SCS_-Class Light Scout Frigate _Rhime_, and two medium frigates carrying a huge load of civilians. This was the huge problem that Parsner faced, protecting a huge boat of innocent civilians from falling into enemy hands-no, scratch that; protect them from an enemy with no mercy.

Then there was the massive repairs that was being done on their ships, they were in a mess of troubles. First off was that the _Orison_ had in fact shot with several pulse laser, and one hit was more critical than others. Of her two main reactors, only was was capable of preoducing power. The other was sealed off and the stress normally taken by two was now forced onto one. Much of the fleet's weapons were damaged, save for the _Orison_'s and the scout frigate _Rhime_, the rest had blown Archer missile pods and half-slagged Titanium-A armor. The _Shiner_ was the most shot up of all, after dodging a cruiser's worth of plasma torpedos. It even took a ramming attack from one of the covenant's light fire-ships and still managed to jump out of the system. Captain Parsner sighed and stood, "Where are we, Gaz?"

The AI's body appeared on a pedestal, her body covered in dozens of mathematical symbols and letters. "Using long range sensors and comparing with known maps...processing...unknown. We're not in the Milky Way...thats all I can tell. Theres too little data." The crew began muttering to themselves. "How did we manage to get all the way out here?" A comms officer squinted at the readings that the sensors were sending him and motioned for parnser to see. "Yes, what is it Hishowa?" Hishowa, a thin ragged young man with dark green eyes and a nose broken by an Elite's fist, motioned at the data, "If the readings are correct, there seems to be some strange matter outside. It's bouncing off our aft shields, but it interfering with our short range sensors...almost like its sucking them in..."

Gaz's body flared up, "Warning! Multiple slipspace ruptures detected! Its a fleet of covenant!" Now wasn't the time to play around with whatever is outside, Parnser took command again issuing orders to the panicing crew. "Send the engines on all the power we can get! I want cruising speed to the max!" The _Orison _groaned, an audible clang sent trembles throughout the ship, the remaining six ships took point, following it's leader.

Behind them twelve covenant ships began their characteristic glow of red where their main cannons would be, preparing to fire a full volley of plasma at their fleeing quarry.

"Fire all remaining Archers! I want this crate moving faster! Send as much power we can, use the afterburners if you have to!" shouted Parnser, sweat was dripping from his forehead, never did he feel so terrified in his life. "Captain, that would overload our reactors!" exclaimed a techie. "Better that than those covies getting close enough to shoot us outta the sky, push them just below the redline." There was a chorus of ayes before he felt the ship rumble louder. Though he could not feel it, the gees in the place suddenly went up by a fraction. "We're making good time, make another slipspace jump." "But captain-!" Gaz's exclaimation was cut off by Parsner once again. "We will run and continue to run from the covies. Otherwise we'll be burned to a crisp."

"Sir! encryted message from Shiner! Her damage was more than they originally thought! Her main engines may blow if we attempt a slipspace jump!" shouted a Hishowa. "Sir, we can't stop, they're gaining on us, that carrier is the biggest trouble, they've got gavity projectors!" "Captain! Please reconsider!!" Parsner's vein was near popping at this point.

"Jump! Are you disobeying a direct order from a superor officer?" he shouted. All was silent. A techie stood, raising his hand in salute. "With all due respect, sir. Yes I am sir." Parsner nodded curtly, "You will reside in your quarters until further notice." The ensign left, everyone else was silent, the rumbling ringing in their ears.

"Now, jump." Parsner ordered. Silently the crew prepped the coordinates and they jumped. The _Orison _ripped a hole in space, blue lightning and charged into it, the rest of the ships follow, their bulks ripping apart from the pressure and the constant barrage of plasma. Silently, the covenant follow, ignoring the strange fluctuations from the gravity-based matter that drained thier shields and scrambled their sensors. Blindly they charge after their prey like the great crusaders.

* * *

**Meekroob System, superstation _Orlidorg'il dita_. **

The _Massive_'s pulse lasers ripped the simple meekroobian ships apart as though they were paper tissue, ships of all sizes, though not as large as the _Massive_. Spittle-Runners, sleek little ships shaped like a opposite 'C' with the top stretched to form a tail, it's little engine cones burning furiously. It's twin _Las_-lasers struck a a meekroobian gunships firing pointlessly upon the _Massive_ repeatedly, sending it spiralling into space. Recieving an order from the massive command ship, it took it place upon the final assault on the superstation. Pink, purple, and red beams lanced across the void that was rapidly being closed by the Irken ships, striking the battered superstation and it's final defenders.

Onboard the _Massive_, Tallest Red and Purple grinned in satisfaction to each other, their plan was going according as they said it would. A fleet of the fast Spittle-Runners, Shuuvers; a common Irken vessel. Underneath its outer shell is a pod configuration that is protected by a armor designed like that of a Kaizer cap. Fixed in front ot it was a large focusing lens that fired a devastating beam of pink energy designed similarly like Covenant plasma bombardment cannons. The scouting fleet attacked Meekroob with all their might, utilizing the Shuuver's powerful _Las_-Disruptures to strike the defense stations orbiting the planet, some beams even bored straight through the enemy armor and into the face of the planet.

The Meekroobians predictiably sent a signal for help to their superstation, the station sent a large bulk of their forces to help, weakening their station's defenses considerably. As the fleet moved, they were assaulted repeatedly by Spittle-Runners, Shuuvers, and the occasional Ringcutter.

The Ringcutter was the ideal all purpose frigate, it boasted over two dozen _las_-laser turrets and modules, forming a powerful defense against the smaller and faster spacecraft. It's three main _Las_-Pulse Disruptures were made simliarly to the Shuuvers, except it was made to punch through heavy ship armor.

Dozens of them milled about, dodging the Meekroob's laser fire and occasionally firing back before fleeing again. By the time the reinforcements came to their home planet, their superstation had been captured. Their home planet's defenses had been weakened greatly, but with the reinforcements cut down by a third from the Irken guerilla tactics, they were no better off than before. It was no sooner than the energy-based beings though this when the _Massive_ and it's surrounding armada jumped into view, the gargantuan command ship's main cannon's pulsed, it's notoriously powerful weapon was like a shotgun blast, shredding almost everything into scrap. The Meekroobians charged one last time with all their might before they were nothing but sub-atomic particles.

* * *

**To note:**

**Tallest are irkens that have managed to grow tall despite the immense Jupiter-like gravity on irk. For this they are bestowed the political power of a supreme emperor, no matter their stupidity. They're generally the figure-heads of the planet, allowing the people of irk to have something to look up to.**

**Control brains are in fact huge mutated irken brains the size of a tank, they make the more...critical descisons for the Tallest and are in fact the main governingruler of the empire.**

**An Irken PAK provides critical life support to its host, augmenting several mental functions including an Irken's personality and memory. The PAK also stores an endless variety of tools and robotic accessories. Most often seen accessories are long extendable spider legs that allow an Irken to move about on walls, ceilings, and in zero-gravity; the spider legs can fire laser-like weapons from their tips, and generate a force field for protection. Other items seen in use include communication devices, space helmets, a weak jet system for use in zero gravity and an organ-harvesting teleporter. Though the teleporter may have other functions.**

**APMAI stands for All Purpose Military AI **(A/n: I am sure you all know what an AI is by now.)

* * *

**Hello all! This was a rather long chapter, so reviewes are very much welcome! (Flames, not to much...) Everything here can be viewed at Wikipedia.**


	3. Discovery and insubordination

**Halo: The Irkens**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or halo. though if i did, Bush would no longer be in presidency right now.) **

**Unknown Systems /Age of Reclamation/ **

**_Divine Hammer_**

**Sangheili Capital ship within the _fleet of Divine Light_**

**_C_urrently in slipspace in pursue of a human fleet**

Shipmaster Demula'lee slammed his hands unpon the console in front of him, scaring a grunt technican out of it's wits. "What do you mean we are off course?! Our ship's technology is a direct gift from the gods and you say that we are off course!" The Technican before him was an elite fresh from the Academy, his merits were of his blatant honesty and his skill within the bridge, Demula'lee knew this and accepted the younger elite's silence. "How much are we off?" He asked, clicking his mandibles in fusturation. "Fortunately only several dozen units off. It may seem much, but the substance we found our ships in were light, while the human vessels were inside a much desner area. These gravity anomalies seem to be natural and may be the reason our Slipspace drives went under a power surge, we have reason to belive that we may be in a different galaxy altogether," the younger elite replied nervously. "...very well, dismissed."

The elite bowed quickly and left as respectfully as he could. Demula'lee clicked and warbled for a moment, a second later a hp;pgram of a wizened old Prophet appeared. "Yes...? What is it Shipmaster? Have you found the cause of this accident?" The said shipmaster bpwed his head and lowered his eyes respectfully, "Yes, I have my lord. There was some sort of mass gravity anomaly that naturally occurs deep outside of the galaxies, it gave our fleets an immense boost of power, driving us into another galaxy. Far more power than we could have amassed altogether." The prophet complentated this for a moment, taking time to process this amazing discovery. "We must harness this power, if we do, then this must be a gift from the gods..." Demula'lee had no idea how the prophet would have thought that these anomalies would be a gift from their gods, but if there was a promotion intended for the both of them, he would play along.

"Of course my lord, but it would also be best to establish a foothold in this galaxy. And destroy the filth that has entered it as well." "Yes, do what you must, I will leave you with the brute's forces, as you will handle them more efficently than he will," agreed the prophet. He paused before signing off. "Shipmaster?" "Yes my lord?"

"Be careful, and may the god's will be with you," the prophet signed off without another word.

* * *

**0390 Hours, November 5, 2552 (Military Calendar)/**

**UNSC _Marathon_-Class Cruiser _Orison,_ in half cruising power.**

**Earth time: 20:44**

**Location: Andromeda Galaxy**

Private Helmings groaned, his head felt like dozens of pins had been stuck inside. He sat up and the porcupine in his cranium bristled. Something wet was dripping from his face, he reached up and a large congealed wet lump of blood on his forehead. The entire ship was quiet. So quiet. Taking a can of bio-foam, Helmings sprayed a bit of it into his head wound, it stung and burned so much, the private screeched in pain. "Hello? Hey, we've got one!" A medic ran towards him, grabbing the biofoam from his head nad wrapped a dressing around the wound. "Hey, George! List another private to the list! I want a team up here now!" Helming's visioned darkened as his eyes rolled up, darkness taking his consciousness.

The medic sighed and finished the dressing on the marine, "Hes ok, just kncoked out from bloodloss. George! get that list the captain, and where are those medics!"

-----

**Engineering Bay, level three**

Parsner was overseeing the repairs on the _Orison_, it had taken several volleys of plasma in the aft armor and a sub-reactor had overloaded. Thankfully, it didn't explode. It simply shut down. But that meant less power. That also meant that if they ran into opposition, they won't be able to make another harrowing escape again. At least for the _Orison_ and the _Shiner_. They were cruising near a large nebula and a small asteroid field, where they had taken refuge. The _Shiner_ was under heavy repairs, her reactors were functional, but weapons and armor were all shot up. All they could do was hide at the moment. The _Orison_'s secondary reactor was the main problem, one critical hit or a power surge was enough for the stress to red-line itself; turn the whole ship into an inferno of Titanium-A and whatever is around it. Clangs metal sealed or placed and sounds of drills and the hiss of tools repairing various parts of the ship's engine complex. "Gaz, whats our current status?" Parsner asked, for the fifth time.

The AI sighed and reviewed the statistics, "Repairs are going as fast as possible; the four sub-reactors are on full power, but only one of the two main reactors are online and at full power. Our weapons systems are mostly orange, but are approaching green level. We lost about fifty marines during the last engagement when a plsma volley struck our aft engineering bay. Ah...and we have the Shiner's MAC cannon back online, so that may help us if the Covenant manage to find us."

Parsner nodded and wiped more sweat from his brow, "If there are any slipspace jumps of any kind, report to me at once." "Yes, captain," replied the AI.

-----

**Mess Hall, level two, deck one**

Weapons techie Dib stabbed his imitation pork with such visciousness, it was as though each and every pork chop had done him a personal offense. "Dammit...court-martial he says, _yeah_...sure! And let everyone die in a slipsace jump? Bah!" He gulped down a bottle of nutrient-enforced water and nearly threw up. _Note to self, remember not to drink water on a UNSC ship...it'll kill you almost as fast a the covenant..._ He threw away the bottle and stumped out of the mess hall and down into a purple hallway of marines hard at work scrubbing off the alien blood. "Hey! Take another way, we're cleaning here!" shouted one of them indignantly. Dib wrinkled his nose at the marine, "Piss off." The marine was going to say something when Dib steered himself into a lift and disappeared. He stared at his reflection while in the lift, tall, thin, his scythe-like hair slicked in the front, wrinkled old and worn uniform, and his pasty and overworked complexion. _Dib Membrane, you work way too hard..._he thought as the lift stopped.

Dib was about to move forwards when someone knocked his shoulder into him. "Watch it you-!" A tired and frustrated captain Parnser glared at the techie and growled, "I dare you to say that Dib Membrane and have you court-martialed again." "You can't court-martial someone again!" "Watch me. You're being insubortinate, and I am the captain of this vessel," snarled Parsner. Dib bared his teeth at him, "So what happened to the _Shiner_?" "Well it didn't crash did it?" "But now it can't jump, and come to think of; neither can we!" shouted the opposing techie. "Oh shut it-" Whatever Parsner had to say was to be postponed. Gaz the AI spoke directly to the Captain in a bored voice, "We have visitors. But they aren't Covenant." The captain faced Dib and glared at him, "We'll finish this later Membrane."

The techie gave Parsner one glare, turned on his heel and left the lift, his abnormally large head red with fury. Parsner gave that head one more glare before turning to the lift and speaking to Gaz while he waited for it to deliver him to the main deck. "What kind of visitors? Are they hostile?" "They haven't tried to kill us if thats what you mean," replied Gaz, "As for what they _are_, I really have no idea. We've never had an alien species that hasn't been hostile to us before you know." "Yeah, maybe they'd lend a hand against the covenant?"

The lift's doors hissed open, several marines were muttering under their breathes as they looked out of the view-ports, "Jesus Christ...what the hell is that?" Parsner glanced out the port and saw what the commotion was and his jaw dropped. Dozens of ships in red-purple armor were floating outside, they had a vaguely insect-like appearance, several of them were shaped like Kaiser hats with large mirrors fixed into the middle. Little fighter ships sped around them and made passes at them. One moved cautiously towards the _Shiner_ and sped away. Though he couldn't see who or what was piloting behind the tinted cockpit, he did note the ship's twin cannons and the insect-like symbol emblazoned onto the back of the starfighter. Parsner turned and sped into the bridge.

Technicians were battering their keyboards and milling around shouting reports. The main screen showed four large alien ships that would classify as a heavy cruiser. It had a pink view-port in the front, the symbol splashed onto it's back and sides, and two tail-like spires jutting out in the back. "Have we attempted any communications with them yet?" asked Parsner. Gaz's blue hologram form appeared on a pedestal, "We've attempting to contact them for about two minutes on every frequency we can think of. So far they haven't bothered replying...wait...I'm detecting slip-space jumps on the far side of this asteroid field! There is a good chance they're Covenant!"

"Not a good chance, it _is_ the Covenant! Engage all thrusters and warm up the MAC guns, lets get the hell out of here!" said Parsner, his jaw barking out orders despite Gaz's cold reply that they may aggravate their alien visitors. However the order came too late as a pair of plasma barrages cut a wide path through the mass of asteroids near them and slammed into one of the battered cargo frigates full of civilians. It took less than a few seconds for the ship's oxygen to catch on fire and burn itself out, and the rest of the ship imploded upon itself. Nobody could've lived from that explosion, let alone the vacuum that a second came later. "To all ships, take courses 23 to mark 45, we need to get the hell out of here!" shouted Parsner. Gaz's body flared as another explosion ripped open a new hull breach for them to repair, "And what about the newcomers?" "Fuck them! Lets just get the hell ou-!" "Sir! The alien ships are hailing us!"

It took a moment for Parsner to realize that it wasn't the Covenant the comms officer was talking about. "Patch them through. Evasive action, fire a volley of missiles at those Covenant cruisers, slow them down."

"Aye sir, increasing cruising power." "Available power dropping to forty per cent." "Putting message on main screen."

Appearing on the holographic viewer showed an alien creature no bigger than a grunt, no more cunning like a jackal, even more malevolent than an elite. It then spoke in a language no one would've expected.

"It seems that you're in a bit of trouble. I am sure we will be of assistance. My ships are opening a screen, hide your crafts behind it and we shall mediate between this little squabble."

* * *

**Sangheili Capital ship within the _fleet of Divine Light_****  
**

**Covenant Cruiser _Divine Hammer_, currently****attacking enemy human craft.**

Elites and grunts on the bridge cheered as one as a human cargo ship exploded, showering their ship and their enemies with shrapnel. "Sir, we're detecting a large number of ships nearby!" shhouted an elite officer. Demula'lee turned his eyes to the holo-screen before him and clicked his mandibles in curiosity. "What kind of ships? Are they friendly or hostile?" "Unknown, they match no configuration or alloy type that we know off. But it is certain that they are the natives of this galaxy!" "What're they doing? Is that a protective screen I am seeing?" "Have all forces withdraw from battle, we cannot afford to allow these creatures to be drawn into an alliance with the humans," said Demula'lee, his hands tapped a series of light on his pad and another screen popped up. It showed the Prophet of Joy, his wizened appearance filled with surprise.

"What is it Shipmaster?" "I have found the humans my lord, but there has been some complications," said the elite as he bowed his head slightly. The Prophet leaned further in, curiosity etched in it's wise face, "Complications? How so?" Demula'lee nodded to an officer who patched a video feed of what was happening. At the sight of the new ships, their design, and the protective screen around the human craft, the Prophet pursed his lips. "We must find a way to have these creatures come to our side. We must bring these creatures into our fold of the Covenant so we can enlighten them with the Great Journey." "I have already sent a message to these creatures my lord, they are hailing our ship as we speak."

"Patch them through. I want to see this for myself."

Minutes later, the doors slid open to reveal the Prophet of Joy in his ceremonial robes and headpiece on his anti-gravity pedestal. Demula'lee's ships had moved closer to the alien ships, though not close enough to be threatening. Three ships from the main fleet approached the alien crafts and sent another hail. This time they responded. Three of the bulbous cruisers moved gracefully to meet the Covenant ships. Demula'lee gazed up the ship clad in red and magenta armor with vary spots of purple. On the main screen a small alien with green skin, bright red eyes and antennae clad in a dark pink uniform glared at them. The alien seemed to turn his eyes slowly as stare at each of them in turn, seeing as there seem to be no visible pupils. "I am Admiral Fiz of the Fourteenth Outer Rim Patrol Fleet. Who're you and what is your purpose in this galaxy?"

The Prophet brought his snake-like neck forward to glare back at the alien, "We're the Covenant, a alliance of several races bonded in harmony. I am the Prophet of Joy, commander-in-chief of the fleet of Divine Light. We're here to destroy the filth you are protecting behind your ships." The alien raised a non-existent eyebrow, "I see, we will take you into custody and mediate on what to do with you two."

"We do not take orders from you!"

Everyone present looked surprised at the new voice, it was of the Brute commander. Spittle and rage coursed from the mouth of beast as four ships broke off from the main fleet and ran straight towards the alien ships. "You _dare_ challenge the might of the Covenant?! You _dare_ spit upon the words of a holy sage?!" "Cursed Jiralhanae! Return to your post!" shouted Demula'lee his mandibles splayed in anger, "I _order _you to return or I will destroy you and your ships!" The brute ships continued to draw nearer to the alien crafts. The alien on the screen looked calm as he watched the ships come closer, "I believe this is the end of our coversatiion. We still talk after the punishment of your subordinate." the screen turned black and disappeared.

"Fire all turrets at that blasted brute, I want nothing to remain of his corpse!" shouted Demula'lee in his fury. The Prophet raised his hand, "I countermand that order." Elites and grunts turned their heads in surprise, Demula'lee almost questioned him. "I will only allow three ships to be destroyed. that is all." The shipmaster turned to the fire-controls, "Have turrets one and two fire on the nearest brute craft, three and four on the second nearest, and arm two plasma torpedoes at the third nearest."

Before the plasma turrets could aim or fire, before the torpedoes could even arm themselves, seventy beams of red, pink, and purple struck the Brute ships. Their silver sheilds flickered for several moments before the beams began to slice and bore themselves into the reactors cores. two ships exploded as soon as their cores were ruptured. The remaining two slowed to a halt and began to fire. Plasma volleys struck the alien crafts and simply melted into their shields before another barrage of laser cannon fire turned another ship of a ball of molten scrap.

"Brute commander, return back to your post. You have been relieved of your rank and will be subjected to punishment by these aliens. I give this order by the might gven to me by the High Prophet of Mercy. Do you comply?"

"I-I do..." Almost dejectedly, the last remaining ship returned, it's engine cones flickering .

"Sir! the aliens are sending a message," said a comms officer. Joy waved his hand, "Bring it in."

The creature was back, and his smile was frightening. "I will see to your subordinate's punishments. My fleet will escort you and your enemy to one of our star systems to mediate on what to do with you." the Prophet nodded gravely, "I understand. I deeply apologize for my officer's behavior."

"Oh, no need Prophet," said the alien with another chilly smile.

"May we ask of what species you all yourself?"

"We are the Irkens."

* * *

**Author's notes: Sorry for what has been nearly a month of nothing. I sincerely apologize!!! On another note, the fic is starting to spice up. Tune in for more in a few weeks. Reviews are thankful of. I need more ideas, so post them in your reviews for what you might want next.**

- Tarva


	4. Ambush, part 1

**Halo: The Irkens**

**( Disclaimer. Must I keep saying this?! WE DON'T OWN HALO OR ZIM. Total ownage belongs to Johnny and Bungie. ) **

**_Massive_ in high orbit above Judgmentia,**

"You're sure? Not just another meekroobian trick? Not all of the entire planet has bowed down before us, "asked Tallest Red as he toyed with the controls of his hover-seat. "Quite sure, my Tallest," replied Admiral Fiz. He stood a respectable four foot nine and a brilliant tactician to boot, his fleet was one of the finest of the Irken Military Space Corps. "As per protocol, any unknown alien race that enters Irken territory, whether recently gained or otherwise must be brought to the Tallests and the Control Brains for 'talks' for economic purposes. As per protocol, they are under the highest of security and are currently in transit with my fleet."

The two Tallests remained silent as they mulled this new event over. It had seventy centuries since such an incursion like this had ever occured, and few were ever peaceful. They continued remaining silent until Fiz's neck began to itch and sweat.

"Good, _very_ good," nodded Purple finally, Fiz almost deflated with relief. "Good work Admiral." "Yes, indeed," agreed Red as he watched Fiz closely with a single lazy eye, "At any case, what data have you gleaned from these creatures?" "I am transmitting what data I have, now." Fiz motioned to someone off screen as an encrypted message appeared on a panel near a technician. An Advisor picked up a holo-pad and downloaded the information onto it for analyzation. "Good, good, inform us on any events every unit."

The two of them smirked as Fiz saluted, "Yes, my Tallest!"

For a few minutes, there was only the sounds of tapping of buttons and the occasional movements of the technicians around them as they studiedthe newcomer's data.

"Hey, Pur."

"Nnn?"

Tallest Red pointed one of his two spindly fingers at the scanned sections of the 'Covenant' Flagship, "Look at this, these systems...they look like Level _Thirteen_ specs, yet they have only Level six species to command them."

"Reverse engineered technology?" breathed Purple as his dark amethyst eyes scanned the various sections of the scanned ship. A hologram of it appeared over a small tube from the floor. The Tallests and their Advisors gathered around it. The Advisors taking down notes and comparing it with each other, transfering it to the _Massive_'s specialized technicians to work on.

On the Tallest's faces were calculating greed and wonder.

* * *

**Irken medium cruiser, Ring-Cutter class**

**_Bringer_, currently in transit to Judgementia.**

Irken Admiral Fiz tapped his fingers together in anticipation of the diplomatic talks that were to come between these alien races. They had to of course, they were needed to. Without a doubt those 'humans' were on the losing side. Though both of sides were technologically lower than theirs, the one winning was obvious: Those calling themselves the 'Covenant'. Fiz cackled silently, without a doubt they were just barely managing not to kill each other, but that would be bad. He had to follow protocol of course.

He closed the screen and turned to the technicians working around him, "I'm going on a break, my SIR unit will take my place until then." A small three-foot chrome robot stood to attention as his master left the bridge. "You there, what are you looking at?!"

* * *

Fiz waited in the transport pod as it stopped to collect more personnel. Two Irken Elites chatting about the new aliens. "Hey Nob, didja see the look on that thing's face when we blew up his ships? It was unbelievable!" "I know, I mean-" the pod sttopped in front of the cafeteria hall with a soft beep. Fiz, glad to out of the range of the two Elites strolled to the nearest bar and ordered a Lemon Poppy. The Service Drone manning the bar slid a hissing green-yellow drink that gave a small, but loud, pop every time it's contents were moved. Swilling his drink, he sipped the drink amid a series of pops and felt it's calming effects wash into his system. _Twelve more units until the diplomatics begin...it'll be a sight to see..._ His worm-like tongue slithering around the cup, searching for more of the drink. Finding none, Fiz rapped his clawed hands onto the table, "Hey, gimme another Lemon Poppy!"

* * *

**0521 Hours, November 6, 2552 (Military Calendar)/**

**UNSC _Marathon_-Class Cruiser _Orison,_ in Slipspace**

**Earth time: 01:32**

**Location: Andromeda Galaxy, currently in transit to unknown alien system**

On the human battleship, every single living being, and AI, were pondering the same thing: How did those aliens, those _Irkens_ know their language? Every single technician, marine, or officer were pondering that fact when they had nothing to do. However, due to the fact that these creatures managed to have the Covenant stop their destruction of their ships was nothing short of divine intervention; which meant that these irkens must be _powerful_. Currently, their motley fleet of overloaded, damaged, and burnt ships were being transported to a diplomatics system. Transported is the only word for it, as even Covenant Slipspace drives weren't as efficient as the Irkens were. The red and pink ships around them created some sort of tractor net around the two fleets and dragged them alongside, albiet away from each other, their fleet. Gaz relayed various, though random, information from the scanners as they traveled in unheard of speeds; the Irkens said that they were to be within the system within a few standard hours. She processed thousands of scans of the slipspace vortex they were hurtling through while the human occupants continued to figure how on earth how these aliens knew which language to speak to them with.

It had been only half an hour.

_Captain...I may have an answer to everyone's question_, spoke th AI through Parsner's neural lace. The Captain had been sipping a cup of ice whisky when he heard the message. Setting it down, he returned the thought, _Shoot._ _Wouldn't it be better for me to tell the senior staff? I mean the repairs are go half as slow since everyone is ramming their brains for an answer_, asked Gaz with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Parsner sighed and waved his hand, "Sure fine." Gaz appeared on a pedestal, her arms crossed, and purple glyphs swirling around in a complex matrix along her body, "Your personality has been degrading for a while now. I suggest you quit drinking all that whiskey and shape up." "Noted, now whats the answer?" grunted Parsner as he set the said whiskey down and glared at the AI. "How the hell do they know our lingo?"

"It is quite easy to figure out, for me at least. They are obviously an extremely advanced species with a highly developed brain. They must have monitored our comms channels and picked up dozens of chatter and started from there." said Gaz with a shrug, "Essentially, they learned our 'lingo' in a few mere miniutes." "I don't belive it. Do you think this is all they can do...?" The AI shrugged and moved a file from her matrix and propped it up on his personal viewscreen. The slim computer hummed and whirred, a hologram with several lists of names on it. "Whats this?" Parnser mumbled as he scanned the list several times on the screen. Gaz folded her arms again, her body glowing deep plum, "Its seven lists of diplomats for speaking with these aliens. They did say that they will being bringing us to one of their main judical systems to determine what to do with us. Without a doubt they'll be planning to ask us quite a bit. I've monitored Covenant chatter and found that they're going to bring diplomats too. We may as well be on par with them."

"Really?" Parsner eyes continued to scroll down the list and found someone he didn't like. "Gaz, boot Dib from the list." "I know you don't like him, I don't like him either, no body likes him. But you can't deny that he is one of the only fourteen marines, techies, and ranking officershere to have some dab at negotiations. He got first-hand experience with the Covenat and Dib is one of the best hacking techie here." She paused then added with a smirk, "Next to me of course." Parsner gave her a glower and shook his head, "Why can't you just come with us? I mean you're an AI and..." Gaz shook her slightly transparent head, "I'll be here to monitor Covenant channels and help with repairs. _You_ as captain and commander of this fleet have the duty of going to the front-lines of diplomatic warfare."

"Fine. I suppose you''ve found some data on these aliens?" Gaz watched Parsner tap in commands into his data-pad for a moment, "A little. They are very small." Her human commander paused and turned to her with a sarcastic answer, "You're a Class A AMPAI and thats all you can tell me?" "Other than the fact that mankind used to believe that aliens came in the form of little green men, yes." "Just how powerful are these guys? Anything? Weapons, culture, _anything_?" drawled Parsner as he pulled a decanter of whiskey towards him.

"I'll tell you what I can about their weapons, since we were present to see a trio of _Covenant_ Cruisers were _ripped_ apart by their ships. I distinctly remember the fact that you were present at the time, _Captain_," growled the AI. Parsner moved the decanter away relunctantly. "And what do you suggest I do now?"

Gaz shrugged, "Make up a report for high command."

Captain Parsner frowned as he balanced a pen on the bridge of his nose, "Don't I have you for that?"

"I have better things to do. You can stand up and go pee pee now can't you? You're a big boy now. Do some of your own crap for once."

* * *

**Unknown Systems / Age of Reclamation /**

_**Divine Hammer**_

**Sangheili Capital ship within the _Fleet of Divine Light_**

**Currently in transit to unknown star system under escort of unknown alien species.**

There was an uproar amongst the Covenant fleet, each species were whispering amongst themselves about the twenty-second long battle that they had witnessed prior to their fleet being dragged away. While grunts and jackals remained dubious and silent, the brutes were enraged for about the brute Shipmaster's defeat against the new alien species. While the lesser creatures grumbled amongst themselves, the elites and the Prophet of Joy held a meeting.

Thirty elder Elites from the dozens of ships in the fleet attended the said meeting, while only one Prophet and his accompanying attendees made up the rest of the fifty-two that were to attend. As the last sangheili commander stepped through the doors of the ampitheatre, the voice of the Prophet of Joy rang out, "As we all know, I have consented to be brought to these specie's courts to be determined on diplomatic relations. I am sure that all of you have seen the power of these creatures. Let no Sangheili, no Unngoy, no Kig-Yar, and especially no Jiralhanae commit any crime against them, we are now in their domain, therefore their laws apply to us. We now aim to convert these people to become a part of the Covenant. Without a doubt, there are artifacts in this galaxy, and we may share a common goal with them." Joy paused in his speaking, surveying the crowd of high-ranking leaders before him, hearing no objection, the wizened old Prophet moved onwards.

"I am sure you know that these creatures have also kept the Humans alive."

This time, there was a stir. It was subtle, but Joy saw the many turnings of a head or a whisper amongst his crew members. "The creatures calling themselves the 'Irkens' have said that this is a part of their law. In any intrusion of territory by an unknown species, they will take control of the fleet and bring them to diplomatic relations. This applies to warring factions as well. They will test us. This test is to see who is more worthy of an alliance. Without a doubt, the Gods will look down upon us and decree that we will be more than worthy. The Gods have already led us here, have they not? They have led us to the confrontation of these Irkens and now we will enlighten another species for the glory of the Covenant and it's Gods!"

Dozens of Elites roared in approval; others raising their fists into the air, their four mandibles splayed open in blatant approval. Joy smiled. His smile and the roars, the meeting itself was cut short entirely as their fleets jutted into realspace. Many a Covenant soldier or councilor falling forwards in confusion. Far off, a small fleet waited in front of them. Compromised of dozens of different alien vessels, it was _tiny_ compared to the patrol fleet it had just pulled into it's trap.

* * *

**Vortian Command Ship, Heavy Vort Corvette _Elistnia_**

**Bridge, Main Command Globe**

A single blue-gray alien seated inside a globe filled with holographic panels with data flowing through waved a hand.

"Prep the mine field. All ships attack vector delta."

The creature brough his gloved four fingers together and grinned as his small insignificant fleet surged forwards with a wave of fighters and lasers.

* * *

** I know I know! I haven't updated any of my fan fics in over a month...or two...BUT I have a life. Yes. My petty excuses mean nothing to you. Anyways, R&R is always appreciated.**

**- Tarva-thing**


	5. Ambush, part 2

**Halo: The Irkens**

**( Disclaimer. Must I keep saying this?! WE DON'T OWN HALO OR ZIM. Total _ownage_ belongs to Johnny and Bungie. ) **

**Irken Medium Cruiser, Ring-Cutter Class**

**_Bringer_, currently under attack by unknown forces.**

"Status report!"

A metallic three-fingered hand pulled the body of a dented SIR unit back up to it's feet. It looked around the bridge, officers were tapping ferociously on their stations, a breathless technician was wrestling with a live power cord that had been blown loose from the sudden return to realspace. "There is a small fleet with a gravity node! Counting...seven corvettes and two light frigates from varying eras and species."

"There are about two squadrons of Vortian Light-Interceptors and a dozen or so Meekroobian gunships and dropships coming inbound!"

"Sensors are detecting a large minefield ahead...and behind us! There are an additional two more gravity nodes detected near a support fleet of three Meekroobian _Foresight_-Class Heavy Dreadnoughts?!"

The SIR unit began to wonder if it'll have another slushy before it deactivate itself. "Fire all forward laser cannons on my mark! Send out Spittle-Runners and Shuvvers! See if some of those aleins we just caught can help or not!" An Irken officer confirmed the orders by quickly tapping buttons on his console, "Bringing cruiser down to bear at 6 degrees. Confirmed number of dropships and fighters. Main cannons are hot and ready."

The Sir didn't say anything, it's cylindrical red eyes staring at the hologram of the incoming fighters, "Fire."

* * *

Admiral Fiz pulled himself up from the cold floor, Irken pilots that were on break around as they collected their things and headed for the hangar bay. "Ugh..." A green three-fingered hand reached down to pull him up. The two foot tall bartender, "We're under attack by Resisty Forces. Your SIR unit just patched in a request for you to haul ass back up to the bridge. Here." Fiz looked at the bartender as he watched him pull out an emergency teleportation pod. "Hurry up. I don't wanna die, I'm only three hundred years old." The admiral sighed and clambered into the pod. With a hum and a loud crack, of light, Fiz was gone. The bartender sighed and began to clean up his bar. It took him a moment to notice that there was something wrong with the teleportation pod. 

Shaking his head, the bartender shrugged and continued with his cleaning of the

Fiz was hurtling through an instant vortex of churning waves of energy, the next instant he was back in reality. Only the bridge was oddly different.

It was upside down.

Before his head made contact with the metal floor, he activated his spider legs bringing his forehead a bare naked inch from that cold cold painful metal floor. Straightening up, he began to issue orders when an explosion shook the Ringcutter Cruiser violently, sending him to the floor. Painfully. His SIR unit help him up, "Status report!"

"Multiple mine detonations all across our starboard hull. Ship integrity all green, shields have dropped by six percent," called out an irken officer. There was another explosion as the main cannons vaporized a wave of enemy interceptors. "Sir! Meekroobian Dropships are making their way to the aliens we captured at the Outer Rim!" "Warn them about the enemy, call them pirates and tell them to use deadly force on them at all times. Helm, bring us about and target the leading enemy vessel," ordered Fiz as he dashed to his post.

The Ringcutter took the lead of the three and fired an arc of pink and purple beams at the Resisty Light Frigate, shredding it's blue shielding and punching holes into it's think armor. The Y-shaped ship slowed as it's engine cones dulled and shut off, the many lights flickering off. The other frigate veered to the left, bringing it's thin beam-like hull to bear a dozen composite-beam bubble turrets to display. Fiz narrowed his glossy red eyes, composite beam cannons were notoriously made by Irken Military factories. They required a set number of crystals that were mined in the depths of high mass gas giants. The turret fired multiple lasers to a central point to create a single incredibly powerful laser beam capable of damaging an Irken capital ship.

Which it promptly did. Twelve hot blue laser beams slashed around _Bringer_, sending tremors all over it's decks and even cutting several lines across it's hull. The two ships excanged fire with each other while their escorts began to fight. The three escort corvettes fired dozens of individual projectile weapons dubbed 'darts', a missile-like dart with an integrated droid brain. It wasn't powerful enough to take out a Ringcutter, let alone damage it, but it was a particularly powerful countermeasure to fighter/interceptor craft. The two Ringcutter sent devastating broadsides to the corvettes, punching mortal wounds into one and sending the rest into retreat. The light frigate, now to be labeled as a heavy-class, withdrew from the fight as well, leaving atmosphere from the craters from the firefight.

The _Bringer_ had taken a hard hitting as well, it cruised back to it's escorts, one of it's engine cones dull and flickering. Fiz looked at the status report on his fleet. Several dozen squadrons of Irken Interceptors were completely gone, their Shuuvers were busy mopping up the remaining Resisty mines, and his ship was in no condition to participate in another battle. He glanced at the waiting support fleet of three enemy dreadnaughts waiting for the order to attack the weakened irken fleet. "Status on the..._hyuman_ and..._Covenant_ fleet?"

* * *

**0532 Hours, November 6, 2552 (Military Calendar)/**

**UNSC _Marathon_-Class Cruiser _Orison,_ in Realspace**

**Earth time: 04:09**

**Location: Andromeda Galaxy, repelling unknown alien boarders.**

"I need backup on level four, barracks!" screamed a frantic sergeant into his comlink, all the while firing his MA5B ICWS Assault Rifle. His firing was cut short as two light blue beams cleanly sliced through his Titanium-A armor and cut him half. The aliens consisted mostly of squat nervous looking creatures with dry spinach-green skin, constantly clenching their teeth before firing bursts of their beam weapons. As the marines found out, they were easy to kill, though they were pushed back by the sheer number of them and their beam weapons. One of them gave a dying screech before collapsing, it's body riddled with holes. It kept clenching it's teeth all the while as it's life drained away. A stout marine with a pistol lobbed a hot potato over the barricades shouting, "Fire in the hole!" The marine's timing would not have been better as a huge armored being clambered through the dropship's doorway.

It had three heads, two on the sides on what may have been it's shoulders and one on the chest area. It seemed to be hunchbacked as it walked forward with a much larger version of it's beam weapons in it's armored hands. The grenade sailed through the air and struck it between the eyes. A fraction of a second later it exploded. The creatures stumbled backwards, crashing to the ground and crushing three of the squat green soldiers as they clenched their teeth in pain so hard their eyes popped and their teeth shattered. The remaining creatures squealed and screeched to each other as they fired all the more frantically. Another marine was cut down as the hastily set up barricades were finally cut through. "Backup is here!" shouted a marine holding a M19 SSM Launcher. There was a loud _swish_-ing sound and a large flower erupted on the still moving body of the three headed armor being. The explosion sent dozens of the green bean bags flying around, continuously clenching their teeth as they bounced around the narrow passageway, occasionally an eye popped or heads shattered upon impact of another hard surface.

"HQ, this is Corporal Marker, we have secured Level Four barracks. Thanks for the back-up. Send some meds down if you can. We're moving to the Level three Hangars," said a marine as they sealed the area off from any more intruders. The comlink crackled to life, "Roger that Corporal. get down to the hangar asap, we've got boarders coming in fast."

"Roger HQ, tell'em backup is on the way."

"Will do."

* * *

All around the ship havoc reigned as alien boarders numbering in the triple digits attempted to take the ship. The _Shiner_ and the remaining freighters and frigates managed to completely wipe out the aliens with little to no difficulty. Much of the boarding had been staged either in the Hangar areas or, for some odd reason, the recycling bays. Some were even stupid enough to attempt to board through drilling through heavily reinforced armor sections. A few, however, seemed to be smart enough to latch onto an engineering shaft or an empty barracks; but either way they were in large numbers and the 50mm Autocannon Clusters did little to stop their assault. Where they managed to get through layers after layers of Titanium-A reinforced Armor, hell was on full display. Where they faced off, both the aliens and human defenders were surprised by their use of weapons and tactics. Fortunately human weapons were unbelievably effective against the first few waves of green menaces, any weapon from the measly M6D pistols and MA5B ARs to M9 HE-DP grenades worked wonders. The aliens seemed to be either inexperienced, or had downright underestimated the human forces, or stupid. Whatever the case, they made it up with numbers and the sheer power of their technology. 

The action however was the most fierce at the Hangar Bays were. Enemy dropships appeared in the form of large slightly domed blue-pink rectangular boxes with a single engine cone in the back and stubby fins acting as landing gear. While holding dozens of enemy all cramped inside, it was armed with six rapid-fire laser turrets. While excellent anti-infantry, as demonstrated by cutting several marines down with a few short bursts, they were very easily destroyed by the M247 GP machine guns littered around the Hangar Bay, behind armored barricades or M808 Scorpion Tanks. Furthermore, they were shielded, and thus invulnerable to enemy fire, though they needed to un-shield in order to deploy it's load of troops. Pandemonium was everywhere as the most recent dropship backed out, firing it's one failing turret while leaving it's troops for the dead. The newest batch of alien seemed to be taken back by the sheer amount of enemies and the fact the only cover they could find were their own comrade's bodies, which were riddled with still smoking bullet holes.

Tracer fire and bursts of light blue laser beams crisscrossed from each side as they danced to keep out of the way of incoming fire. Occasionally a huge burst of blue energy would slam into a fairly worn out Scorpion as it returned with a 90mm HV shell and a healthy dose of it's coaxial AP-T Machine Gun's bullets. The enemy wilted away as a hail of gunfire from the combined power of dozens of M41 LAAGs, MA5B and GP turret fire pounded the enemy positions.

Corporal Marker burst from between from a pair of elevator doors to find a literal dumping ground of hundreds of enemy green beanbag aliens. His men platoon came just in time for a pair of blue-pink dropships enter the hangar bay, firing their turrets as rapidly as possible. Aiming briefly, Marker let loose two M19 rocket at what looked like a little dome with a huge spork on it. The twin explosions took out at least two turrets and carving a crater into the ship as it landed to bring out fresh troops for the slaughter.

As one, the human defenders opened up with a relentless barrage of bullets and shells onto the enemy dropships and cutting down the enemy beanbags before they could even come out screeching in their alien tongue. The front of the dropships crumpled as a single HV round from the Scorpion penetrated the armor. Both ships wisely chose to back up and leave.

The ships took off at full speed. One of the pair's shield were apparently down and were cut down for it's troubles.

The human defenders had won, and every single one cheered.

* * *

**AN: Another story up, (finally), sorry for the lag, College has started and the summer has been a pain lately. yes, I know thats the usual excuse for not writing up a fic, but everyone has RL to contend with. As usual, reviews are always appreciated, flames not so much. Thank you for reading. **


	6. Ambush, part 3

**Halo: The Irkens**

**( Disclaimer. WE DON'T OWN HALO OR ZIM. They belong to Johnny and Bungie. ) **

**Unknown Systems / Age of Reclamation /**

_**Divine Hammer**_

**Sangheili Capital ship within the _Fleet of Divine Light_**

**Currently engaging unknown and hostile enemy boarders and space-craft**

In the swirl of chaos, the Covenant ships were better off fighting off the boarders than engaging the enemy fleet as another barrage of light blue beams carved lines into an Assault Carrier's thick armor. Seraph-Class Space-Superiority Interceptors engaged dozens of squadrons of little pods with two hooked wing splayed forward like a pair of praying-mantis arms. The covenant were facing the bulk of the thickest of fighting, where two main squadrons of red and blue fought in the great void. red and pink lasers blew apart blue armor while blue bolts created craters in the armor of the more advanced races under escort of the Irken Patrol fleet.

Pulse lasers picked apart a few craft until they were too damaged to fight, forcing the pilots to eject or face death by furious plasma bombardment. Nonetheless the Covenant faced a wave of heavy fighter-bombers with power beyond what their armor could possibly handle. Even as the Seraphs and Pulse lasers picked apart the Mantiz-Class Interceptor-Bombers, the continuous bomardment of energy bombs tore apart a CCS-Class battlecruiser. The following explosion sent chunks of it's remains space-ward, secondary explosions ripped itself an opening from inside it's main engine cones as it's back-up deuterium/tritium fusion reactors overloaded.

The small wave of Mantizs' dove straight to the next capitol ship with a salvo of energy bombs and laser bolts, with Seraphs and plasma bolts on their tail.

* * *

**Vortian Command Ship, Heavy Vort Corvette _Elistnia_**

**Bridge, Main Command Globe**

The boarders proved themselves unable to take over nor damage the bulky and inefficient-looking spacecrafts. The few that managed to make it back attacked the more advanced specie's spacecraft but also proved futile. The Mantizs seem to be having a great advantage over the great silver and ancient-looking crafts, their plasma shields were not designed for such a heavy energy-type signature and were thus unable to block the attacks.

"Bring the _Elistnia_ about. We are to make an attack run on the enemy fleet. Have the dreadnoughts provide inter-laser artillery fire on my mark. Activate the mine-field and begin the countdown," said the little blue alien with gray horns perched on top of his head. The Vortian tapped a button on his command chair, a panel opened and allowed the Vort to retrieve a bottle of what looked like a fizzy liquid. He sipped it and tensed as the liquid reached the back of his throat where it sent waves of pleasure up his spine.

A holopanel appeared on his left where a female of his kind with three horns chatised him, "You shouldn't be drinking that sir. It'll mess with your connection to the _Elistnia_'s battleglobe command system." Commander Slar grimaced and threw her a dirty look, "I am the commander of this fleet, I will do as I please!"

"Fine then, if we lose this battle, and therefore our _lives_, don't blame it on me," replied the Vortian Number One scathingly before signing off.

Slar growled and began to sip the concoction in what was presumed to be a dignified silence. Looking down at the liquid and with his Number One's words ringing in his horns, he sighed and grudgingly put the drink away. "Status report on the fleet Number One."

"The mines are ready, they're ready to blow on command. We've got confirmation on the artillery fire control, the dreadnaughts are good to go."

"Begin attack run at half attack speed. Send out a final wave of Mantizs! Fire on my mark," said Slar as he felt the heavy corvette turn in a full 180 degrees and pick up speed. Behind the corvette were two large and heavily armored bulky shapes. When viewed closer they were built similarily to that of a large truss grill screw, with the top facing forward with a flattened dome. It glowed an eerily blue with dozens of turrets organized neatly on the top and bottom of the craft. Three large defense cannons angled themselves to point at the Ringcutters. The flat dome was covered in dozens of shield emplacements, marking it clearly both a heavy artillery craft and a shield ship. The corvette's Mantiz fighter craft streamed out from it's miniscule hangar bay to meet the incoming Spittlerunners. Exchanging red and pink beams for blue and purple bolts.

* * *

**UNSC _Marathon_-Class Cruiser _Orison_**

"Status report," Parsner said as he paced the length of the command room. The firefight had ended with their victory, a thorough victory for them. The technology confiscated and the bodies were being autopsied or incinerated. There had been no actual fighting between ships however, the Covenant and the 'Irkens' were taking care of that. What was worse was that they were surrounded by mines.

"We have only forty-six casulties. One of our auto-cannon clusters were disabled by the boarders...but none of it is bad at all...The enemy's casulties number well over a thousand. But it seems their technology self-destructed in order to keep themmout of enemy hands..."

Parsner nodded his head approvingly, "I see. Then lets see if we can help our 'Irken' friends. They look a little beat up over there don't they?" "I think thats an understatement..." muttered Gaz under her breath. A 'little-beat-up' was not the best way to describe the Irken Capitol Ships. There were a number of hull breaches and pockmarked areas of non-vital systems that were hit. One of the escort frigates were sluggishly moving alongside the command ship. "I want a MAC round in those artillery ships, send a Shiva with a rocket barrage to escort it at the others. What is the status of the _Shiner_?" asked Parsner as he tapped commands to engineering to fix a coolant leak reported to him moments ago. "She is combat ready, but her hull can't take any hits at all. Otherwise the reactors will overload," replied Gaz distractedly, "And if you dare ask them to help at all, we'll possibly lose a whole ship and it's load of marines and civilians, I won't be the only one to send you to a place of doom and nightmares..."

Parsner waved the threat aside, "Hows that MAC coming up?" "78 per cent and climbing sir," replied and officer."Dispatch a wave of Longswords, have them distract those fighters attacking the fleet," ordered the captain as he tapped his console.

"Which fleet sir?" asked an officer.

"The Covenant fleet."

Everyone turned to face the captain with horror and wonder. "Gaz! Are you listening to this? We can't go and help our enemy!" Dozens of officers and techies, including Dib, protested the action. Gaz nodded to Parsner, "We have to, otherwise we'll be stuck with them. If those aliens take out that Irken Fleet, they won't be able to keep the covenant off our backs. And we need the Covenant to help beat these guys back, otherwise we'll never make it out alive."

This cold logic cooled their tempers down, but their anger simmered as they returned to their stations.

"Attack speed, status on MAC?" asked a triumphant Parsner.

"90 per cent and climbing."

"Bring us forward at full attack speed, launch that Shiva and her escort. Fire that MAC round when I give the order!"

Gaz began her calculations as soon as the Shiva warhead launched from it's cell, accompanied by dozens of Archer VI Missiles, their trails of white smoke slowly fading as they cut through space. She directed every single one of them from picket fighter's blue pulse lasers attempting to take out the attacking missiles. The fighters soared past and came around for another pass.

The Archers made a dizzying wave of patterns to avoid the strafing shots fired by the alien fighters. Soon the missiles slammed into one of the two large artillery craft, each one blossoming into great clouds of fire. The fighters broke off, satisfied that the missiles could not breach the shielding. Until the Shiva detonated that is.

A blast of white light, a tremor that could be felt throughout the whole of the huamn ship. Several technicians were hunched over their eyes deliberatly shut to prevent their retinas from frying. The light faded to reveal a heavily damaged artillery ship, and it's sister limping onwards. "Operation successful, the Shiva did it's job."

Parsner nodded with a great smirk plastered on his face, "Alright then, fire MAC round!"

The ship shuddered, though less this time, as the giant rail gun fired a huge DU slug at the second Dreadnought.

Gaz amplified the magnification of the impact on the main screen; the slug had impacted into the weakened shields of the alien ship, embedding itself into the screw-like ship's back before it blossomed into a great ball of blue fire.

A cheer came up around the bridge as the sister ship exploded as well, from a combined attack of Longsword fighters finishing their attack run and proceeding to help the Covenant by joining into the fray. Gaz appeared on the main screen, a smile on her face. "Guess what?"

"What?" asked Parsner.

"We win."

* * *

**Vortian Command Ship, Heavy Vort Corvette _Elistnia_**

**Bridge, Main Command Globe**

Slar was slack-jawed at the sight of three fleets slowly converging upon his ship and the floating debri behind him, still glowing from the ensuing explosions. "Lets get out of here! Make a jump to Delta base!"

"And the mines?" asked his second in command.

Slar gripped his seat's armrests, "Detonate them!"

"I don't think so," said a disembodied voice.

Slar glanced around in confusion, "Who said that?" "Intruder detected in the mainframe!" shouted an officer. The Vortian slammed a clawed fist to the command chair's armrest, "Get us out of here!"

He could hear his fellow resistance members begin punching in for a jump, but the same cold voice spoke again, "I'm not letting you go _anywhere_. I am going to make your life a living nightmare beyond _anything_ you have even imagined!"

"We can't jump! Our engines aren't responding! We've lost control!" said a shaking officer. "Abandon ship!" shouted Slar, pulling a crank. _The intruder must be confused right now, not all of our ship is computerized..._ Nothing happened for a moment, seconds later Slar and his fellows were launched into space, on board Pod Interceptors, free to jump into hyperspace and away from doom. 

Seconds later, the corvette Elistnia was vaporized by the combined efforts of the human, covenant, and irken fleets. Whoever was left on the ship before the pods were launched weren't likely to be alive now.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short fic, life is being hard on me. As usual. Reviews are lovable as always, hopefully someone is willingly able to provide future ideas, ectera. **

** - tARVa**


	7. The Invasion of Meekroob Part 1

**Halo: The Irkens**

**( Disclaimer. WE DON'T OWN HALO OR ZIM. They belong to Johnny and Bungie. ) **

**Meekroob System, main planetary body Meekroob**

**Irken Flagship Massive, Invasion Deck**

**Preparing for full Planet Fall Invasion **

Standing on the deck were hundreds of thousands of medium-sized irkens, each armed with a single laser rifle and covered antennae toirken toes in body armor. Before each of them were dozens of drop pods. Shielded and armored for each planet they went to conquer, these were the answer to the Irken Empire's expensive deployment options. Before they used teleportation pads to directly beam the soldiers down planetside, but the costs proved to be too costly in terms of power consumption and the pads themselves. The pads proved to prone to breakdowns, sending irken soldiers to another dimension as it malfunctions, losing materials and troops. Smaller custom Pads were built to transport troops and materials individually to the enemy's planet, but these became too hard to mass produce.

So they turned to a cheaper and slightly less effective way to ship troops down: Orbitally Deployed Drop Pods.

Essentially Pods made of hardened metal that can survive entry into almost any known atmosphere, be it methane, oxygen, or broken glass; each holding a single soldier or vehicle. Some pods even doubled as atmospheric spacecraft, with adjustable manuverability and speed, which stopped the destruction of most of the pods by the AA fire below. Each pod is filled with a day's worth of consumables, the Irken Las-Rifle and Pistol, depending on type of soldier and class.

At the those being sent down were simple soldiers, the cannon fodder of the fleet. "Orbital Drop Pods launching in 3...2...1..."

At that very second hundreds of thousands of drop pods were launched from the underbelly of the Massive, gliding down silently before striking the outermost atmosphere of the planet Meekroob. A wave of pink fire came up to meet the descending pods, only to be absorbed by their shielding. But more and more AA fire struck them. hundreds perished in the defensive fire, but they were avenge by the thousands of Irken soldiers climbing out of their pods, pulling out their Las-Rifles and firing them into the beings of energy. Swarming from the air and ground, the Irken war machine collded with the planet's meekroobian defenders.

Mechs operated by specialized Irken pilots fired globs of plasma and beams of fire into the hillsides, obliterating the AA-guns lsugging left and right at the drop pods rushing to reinforce their foothold. Pinpricks of light ricocheted off the Mech's armor, as the meekroob attempted to retaliate. Mass fire began to devastate the Mech as they began to fire while staying in it's blind spots, taking down the mighty war machine's armor to exposeit's weak point to their few remaining defense guns.

Gunships, crab-like and armed with missiles and plasma turrets soon found themselves in the air firing at the exposed joints of the War-Mech, bring it to it's knees and then to the ground. Their triumph was soon squelched as the last of their AA-guns were taken over by Irken soldiers, turning their weapon on their owners.

All over the planet, the battles raged, the meekroob fought valiantly but their efforts were in vain, as the Irken Invader Tenn made sure to map out every single weakness in their battle systems, at the same time effectively crippling their military forces singlehandedly. A great feat unto itself, worthy of praise from the Tallests.

If she survives the battle planetside while leading the troops to the Meekroob Capital in her Plasma Battle Tank.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, a stealth ship flanking the Irken Armada around Meekroob fired off a message burst before returning to studying the Irken war fleet. "The Meekroob are going to lose that planet, and we still have operatives down!" said the horned alien known as Lard Nar, "And we still have the secret weapon at their Capital!"

"You need not worry," said a tall creature silkily as he toyed with his antennae, "That secret weapon may not be finished, but it will take out that army. Once the fleet arrives, there will be enough confusion to allow the remaining defenders to be evacuated."

Nar glared at the tall creature before him with disgust, "Then it had better work, or heads will roll."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short fic, life is being hard on me. As usual. Reviews are lovable as always, hopefully someone is willingly able to provide future ideas, ect. The next few chapters will be dedicated to the Invasion of Meekroob. **

** -TArVA**


End file.
